


Majesty

by Iroto



Series: Ritual [1]
Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, first time writing them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 08:02:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12128085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iroto/pseuds/Iroto
Summary: Omega observes a bit more than he expected.





	Majesty

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time i write for this fandom. And i gotta say, English is not my first language. So sorry if there are some grammar mistakes!

Here he was, hesitating. Omega doesn't hesitate. He is always certain of his movements and actions. But now, now he wasn't. He didn't know what he wanted, or what he expected. He had avoided the thoughts for so long. They remained unanswered. Omega was standing in front of the Papa's room. He fucking admires him. But admire might be a little too soft for describing what he feels for him. The way Papa talks, moves his hips on the stage... Ugh, he is shaking allready.

Heart was beating too fast, breathing was uneven, palms were slick, stomach tense. What was happening to him? The person who behind this door is the man he was dreaming about for a long time. What if Papa find this disgusting? No, he is going to try. He has to. Now he was trembling, this is unacceptable. He closed his eyes, focusing on his body, desperately trying to calm it. He didn't have the time. Omega's eyes flew open when he heard the click of the door opening. He received a surge of adrenaline when his sympathetic system kicked in at the sight of a danger.

There he stood, face-to-face with Papa Emeritus III. He was decadent, to say in the least. He was slightly shorter than Omega, but his confidence made this fact absolutely moot. He was still wearing his makeup and his stage clothes. Slim fitting, expensive material.This was all done surely to knock Omega off balance.

His mind immediately raced to thoughts of running his hand along that smooth material, completely unbuttoning the shirt to reveal the man's torso. This thought hovered in his mind when he met the dark man's eyes. They glinted almost inhumanly, the smirk that crossed his face appeared devilish. Everything he had deduced about Omega was confirmed in those few seconds he watched him look him over.

"I know why you are here my Omega so, get in," he ordered the taller man as he opened the door slightly more. Omega hesitated again. This would be his very last moment of escape. It was confirmed when the lock was slid in the door to Omega's back after his feet took him inside before his mind had a chance to have a say so.

Omega was inside the lion's den. His body knew it, though his mind almost refused to acknowledge this. He long lost track of his pulse, breathing was nearing erratic. He felt the man's presence behind him. So close, so threatening. He could feel his breath on the side of his face. His breathing was regular, maybe even slightly elevated. This was unnerving. Omega nearly out of control and Papa calm. That longing in the pit of his abdomen was almost demanding now.

"Remove your clothes, my ghoul." These words felt like straight electricity along his nerves, all converging in the same place. Hesitation. His mouth drew near Omega's ear when he growled, "Now."

Omega tentatively removed his mask. Papa was in front of him now. Green eyes absorbing him. They gleamed with possessiveness, but his demeanor seemed almost negligent to the fact that there was even another person in the room. He turned his back as Omega began to remove his shirt. Right as Omega let the fabric fall to the floor, Papa spun on him. "Do not throw it in a heap," he glared, "This is not your flat. You are not at home here."

He froze. This is how it was going to be, and it thrilled him beyond anything. Omega bent down and picked up his discarded clothing. He folded them and gently placed them on a chair. He glanced up at Papa for his approval, but he had become disinterested. He was shuffling through items in a drawer. Omega thought about asking, then thought better of it. Didn't think it was his place to speak.

The sleuth's long fingers began to fiddle with his belt. Omega observed the quick glance Papa threw his way when he heard the sliding of leather, even if he didn't want it to be noticed. He took off his trousers. His erection was now more than evident with only his thin shorts as a barrier. He suddenly felt exposed and indecent; he should cover himself. But this is what the brilliant pope wanted. For Omega, of all people, to feel vulnerable.

He folded to the pants and set them with the rest of the clothing. Another hesitation. Omega wonders to himself if he did this on purpose. To see what he would do if he did not obey. Either way, the effect was more than satisfying.

"Are you frightened Omega?" Papa spat as he finally made eye contact with Omega. He could see the excitement in his face. He stood up straight and meticulously walked towards the tall figure clad in only his shorts. Seeing Omega's think muscular frame, his breathing had certainly increased. His carnal need was tearing at him, and Omega knew it.

"Are you afraid of your Papa? What he might do to you, hmm?" He was close now. His breath was on Omega's bare shoulder as he tilted his head towards him, not touching. "Do you really think your shorts are going to save you now? Take them off. Your impudence isn't helping your situation." He backed off, and Omega did as he was told. He could almost see him salivating at the sight of Omega's completely naked figure. Tall, pale, sinewy. Something he could easily control with his own sturdy frame.

It happened in a second. Papa had him pinned against the wall before he even realized he had moved. The pope had his clothed body pressed firmly against Omega's bare back. Omega's arm was twisted almost painfully behind him, and it was stuck between them. The ghoul was about to fight back, thinking that he had made a horrible and incorrect deduction about the circumstances. Papa really was going to hurt. His heart raced and muscles tensed. But his words, his words had the opposite effect. They told him to stay, that there is nothing more he could ever desire than to be in the room with this beautiful man.

"The things I am going to make you do," Papa laughed a laugh absent mirth, but more malevolence. "Lucifer, you are going to dance; you are going to please." Omega could feel the heat from the shorter man's arousal despite the layers of clothing separating them. He wanted to be closer to this. He wanted to really feel him. He cursed the clothes for the obstacle they were.

"To start, get on the bed. On your hands and knees, ass in the air. Go."

Omega did his bidding without question. Hand and knees on the soft extravagant mattress. His own erection dangling below him. Exposed, even more exposed than before. Papa had him like this for several seconds. Then he spoke. His words ran through Omega like fire. "Now you're going to touch yourself for me. You are going to beg and moan for me. You understand, my beautiful ghoul?"

Oh the indecency, the complete humiliation of such an act. All he wanted was to feel Papa close to him, but he has denied this at every chance. He truly wanted Omega's submission. And he was going to oblige because he knew how this was going to end. Papa will give him what he so desperately needs.

Omega brought his hand to himself and began to slide along its length. He shuddered at the sudden contact, even if was just himself. He wasn't sure he was going to be able to bring himself to let out a moan until he heard it. Papa let out his own groan watching Omega get off this way. It was undeniably unintentional, but he heard it and his inhibitions were broken. He glanced back to Papa who was leaning against the wall watching Omega with every ounce of his attention. His erection now noticeable through his dark pants as his hand drew close to it. Green eyes were half-lidded and mouth partially open. Yes, Omega had his attention.

The ghoul let out a whimper that slowly grew to a groan. His hand began to quicken, and he was bucking in the air. Then he started to beg. "Please, Papa," he breathed heavily.

"Ask me for it," Papa taunted, though his own voice waivered with anticipation.

A few seconds passed before Omega's need outweighed his desperation to have any sort of control. "Please fuck me, Papa Emeritus." And that was all it took. Omega heard him growl as he angrily tore off this clothes. It seemed like they couldn't come off any faster. In moments Papa was on him. Omega nearly shouted at the sudden feeling of human physical contact. The warmth was instantaneous, and he was afraid he was going to come just by having him so close.

Papa forcefully flipped him over. Their eyes met. Hungry, like a starving animal poised over a weakened prey. Chest heaving and muscles taut. This was why Omega wanted to come here.

Papa leaned over Omega . He grabbed his wrist and had it cuffed to the bed post. He did the other then sat back on his haunches. Omega had never seen him so pleased. Omega lying on his back, arms secured above him, immobile. Lust dilating his pupils and speeding up his heart. Now Papa was slow. He was in control of his own savagery. He leaned parallel to Omega, chest and abdomen pressed together. "You are going to cry out my name," he hissed into Omega's neck. Chill bumps quickly raised and Omega let out a strangled whimper. "You are going to beg for your release. Only I can grant you it. Nothing is yours. Do you understand?" Omega nodded then gasped as Papa kissed and licked his neck. The warming caress quickly became animalistic as he bit into him. He did this all over Omega's trembling body. He moved to his clavicle, nipple, abdomen, inner thigh. Omega was bucking helplessly into Papa to the point that he painfully held Omega's hips down.

"Please," Omega would whisper. Each time he did this, he was only rewarded with growls or bites. His erection was becoming painful. He needed to be touched. His own wanking earlier only made it so much worse.

Suddenly Papa stopped his teasing licks and bites. He looked into Omega's blurry eyes. "Beg. Truly beg to your Papa, my Omega."

Defiance flashed across Omega's face, and he saw it. Papa's smile was almost manic. He tossed Omega's legs over his shoulders and pressed his cock right up against where Omega so desperately needed it. Omega cried out. "You don't want this, hmm?"

Omega squirmed. "Yes."

Papa laughed that mirthless laugh. "Then beg!" he ordered as he rocked his hips forward, teasing Omega's opening. Omega pressed back, but Papa would pull away. His control was impeccable, and Omega despised it.

"Please, please fuck me Papa," Omega begged as he moved against him, desperate for the contact.

Papa produced a tube of lube from underneath a pillow. He lathered up his own cock swiftly then returned to his previous position. When the tip was at the edge of Omega, he could see the immense ecstasy the man felt. This was it. He was going to get what he had wanted so much.

Papa moved quicker than what was deemed comfortable. There was no warm up. But Omega knew his own need was growing exponentially. Papa rocked into him and both men moaned lowly. "Fuck," Papa hissed under his breath as he entered. The feeling of Papa inside of him was more than words could ever provide him. Omega groaned in agreement as they began to set a rhythm. The headboard of the bed hit the wall indecently as Papa began to move at his swift pace. He abruptly grabbed Omega's cock and began pumping at the same tempo. Omega's moans became louder and needier.

Omega could feel the build of his own climax nearing. "Papa…" he gasped.

"Yes, my ghoul?" Papa asked in an oddly conversational voice.

Omega shuddered, his abdomen tightening. "I'm about to…I mean… oh, Satan, Papa can I please come?"

The smile that nipped at the corner of the mastermind's lips had Omega fearing he was about to be denied. He didn't think he could hold off at this pace. "Oh come for me, Omega. Cause I am going to fill you. Oh…my ghoul I'm going to come so deep inside you."

Omega came first. His warm seed fell across his belly and Papa's hand as his body racked with the sudden climax. He bucked wildly and moaned without conscious. Papa fell soon after. He fucked hard inside of Omega as he did as he promised. His groans were deep and guttural as he claimed his possession. He dropped on top of Omega's sweat slick body when the last of his orgasm faded. They both heaved for air as their minds swam with chemicals.

Omega had never felt so alive, so enticed. This would be his addiction. Physical, hormonal drug addiction. His wrists hurt from the rough handcuffs, but he found he greatly enjoyed this feeling. Endorphins. He was at this papa's mercy, and he reveled in it.


End file.
